Accepting the truth
by Xoxobaeberry
Summary: Oneshot about these two dorks because there isnt enoigh stories about blitzwing and bumblebee together. Enjoy please


He didnt believe in true love, or love at first sight. Yet, he felt like he was the one he would want to online to every morning and spend the rest of his lifestream with. Of course it would never happen they were bound to there fractions and were at constant war with one another. It would be a mircle sent by primus if they could finally be together. At first Bumblebee couldnt believe that he could feel something toward the giant crazy and unsensable bot. He honestly hated Blitzwing and would constantly try his hardest just to beat him to a pulp.

Bumblebee wanted to make him suffer. Untill the day he saw past his Decepticon insignia. It started off with a battle that lead them into a field. Blitzwing was trying to freeze him and was chasing him around, Bumblebee of course with his big mouth had to say something.

He ran around and laughed then saying "is that all you got blitzbrain? Your slower than a organic turtle! Im about to just take a stasis nap from all this boredom"

Blitzwing turn into Hot head. " JOU PUNY BUG I VILL CRUSH JOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

Turning into Random he said " Then ve can sprinkle jou like little snowflakes hahahha"

Turning around to throw an insult Bumblebee was running backward throwing lighting bolts from his stingers then said"Like you can even touch-OWWW"

He ran right into a tree. Falling on his aft with a huge gash on his helm he tried getting up. He failed miserably and fell again feeling dizzy and ,suddnly tired? Wait, he was supposed to be fighting that slaghead so where is he? He tried looking around while on the ground but just couldnt keep his optics opened anymore. He was put into was just watching from a couple feet ahead of the pest and contacted his Lord.

" mein, lord I have captured the Autobot scout."

" Hold him hostage for the time being, the Autobots are still in battle with the others. Just keep him still and stop him from causing anymore trouble"

" Yes, mein Lord megatron"

He turned off the commlink and began to walk to bumblebee. Picking him up they he transformed into a jet and flew away with him. They were now at an abandoned constuction site and Bumblebee was now put in stasis cuffs. Blitzwing was bored and wanted to fight , but it was his masters orders to watch the began to wake up and immediately went into a panic . Of all the things that could happened he was captured Boss bot would give him at least an hour lecture about keeping safe and staying with the team due to the better chances of winning.

" Untie me blitzbrain"

"Jou are finally awake , jou arent very smart are jou?"

Blitwings icy personality then turned back into random. "Lets play a game!" He grabbed a discarded water bottle off the flour. " spin the bottle, spin it , spin it! Ooh Jou are in cuff , ill spin if for jou' "

Bumblebee just glared at him as it landed on a giant pile of rocks.

" Jou must kiss it! Its da rulez"

"Im not kissing that!"

Blitzwing stopped for a moment to think.

"Then kiss me"

He didnt have time to say anything else while Blitzwing grabbed his shoulders and connected there lips together. He was too shocked to move and Blitzwing just pushed himself even further into Bumblebee. For some odd reason Bumblebee kissed back , something in his spark made him do it. After about 30 nanoseconds they parted. Both were panting and just stared at the other.

"UM...I HAVE TO GO BACK TO BEING A HOSTAGE"

"I MUST LOOK OUT FOR DA OTHER AUTOBOTS"

Both turned around backs facing each other. Bumblebees faceplate was flushed and he couldnt believe what he was thinking. He wanted to do it again.

Bumblebee was later rescued by his teammates and did get a lecture from optimus. Ever since that day he was always thinking about that kiss. He thought maybe he liked that kiss only because hes never been kissed before . Deep down he knew the truth. He accepted that he did like Blitzwing , slag maybe even love him and it was just a kiss.

He believed in true love now.

 **Inspired by Herzspalter one of the greatest people i know. This is my oneshot from her comic. This is my first story and i must say that if you got a problem with it good for you.**

 **~ Baeberry**


End file.
